Megalomaniac
Megalomaniac — первый эпизод первого сезона Glitchtale. Синопсис Фриск встречается с Сансом в Последнем коридоре, но в этот раз, похоже, что-то не так... Сюжет В начале эпизода показаны Фриск и Санс, готовящиеся к битве. Человек уворачивается от первой атаки, но вскоре его убивает Санс. Таймлайн сбрасывается до момента встречи. После второй смерти тело Фриск начинает захватывать Чара. Затем Санс вспоминает о предыдущем Пути Пацифиста. В течение битвы Чара несколько раз вмешивается в нее, со злостью атакуя Санса, а Фриск вспоминает, как они убили Папируса, после чего их несколько раз подряд убивает Санс. Фриск появляется у экрана загрузки и начинает сожалеть о содеянном. Они решают СБРОСИТЬ временную линию, но Чара с помощью НЕНАВИСТИ останавливает их и окончательно получает контроль над их телом. Стоящий в коридоре Санс чувствует неожиданные изменения вокруг и затем вступает в битву с Чарой. Фриск пытается вырваться из плена тьмы, попутно наблюдая за происходящим. Они освобождаются ровно в тот момент, когда Чара уже занесли нож над Сансом, и принимают удар на себя. Потом они просят его испраить их ошибки и исчезают, оставив после себя душу. Санс получает ее раньше Чары и демонстрирует, что теперь он владеет СОХРАНЕНИЕМ и СБРОСОМ. После этого он убивает Чару и со словами: “Get dunked on you megalomaniac” сбрасывает таймлайн. Текст песни На протяжении всего эпизода на заднем плане поется песня и показываются ее слова. Эта песня — кавер "Megalomaniac" от Aria Rose. Текст песни Оригинал = Listen and hear a song the birds are singing Sit down a while and watch the flowers blooming A pleasant breeze flows by ...leaving a trail of dust This... Is... Your... Fault... right? Standing in the corridor Who thought we'd be here like this together? On a gorgeous day like this, I ask... What is it that you want? I believe there was a time When we could be pals and things were better Eating bad food enjoying laughs... Can we go back to that? If you're in there listening, kid... Just reset the timeline And please let's forget all of this Even after what you did he believed in you 'till the end... Looking at your face right now That expression tells me I can't afford not to care anymore Turn this path around, wipe your dirty hands clean. Give up! Please don't come back If you're my friend Please... Listen and hear a song the birds are singing Sit down a while and watch the flowers blooming A pleasant breeze blows by leaving a trail of- How could you have done this? Is there still a glimmer of hope? Will you choose to do the right thing? Please now, bud If you're there Have a change of heart Listen and hear a song the birds are singing Sit down a while and watch the flowers blooming What a nice day... |-| Дословный перевод = Послушай и услышь песню, которую поют птицы, Присядь и помотри, как цветут цветы. Приятный ветерок течет мимо ...оставляя дорожку праха Это... же... твоя... вина... верно? Стоя в коридоре, Кто думал, что мы будем здесь вместе? В один прекрасный день, как этот, я спрошу... Это то, что ты хочешь? Я верю, было время, Когда мы были приятелями, и все было лучше. Поедая плохую еду, Наслаждаясь шутками... Можем ли мы вернуться к этому? Если ты слушаешь меня, дитя... Просто сбрось таймлайн. И, пожалуйста, давай забудем об этом. Даже после того, что ты сделал, он верил в тебя До конца... Смотрю в твое лицо сейчас, Это выражение говорит мне. Я больше не могу позволить себе быть равнодушным. Сойди с этого пути, очисти свои грязные руки. Сдайся! Пожалуйста, не возвращайся назад, Если ты мой друг. Пожалуйста... Послушай и услышь песню, которую поют птицы, Присядь и помотри, как цветут цветы. Приятный ветерок течет мимо, оставляя дорожку- Как ты смог сделать это? Есть ли здесь проблеск надежды? Выберешь ли ты совершить правильные вещи? Пожалуйста, дружище, Измени свое мнение. Послушай и услышь песню, которую поют птицы, Присядь и помотри, как цветут цветы. Что за замечательный день... Интересные факты * Сброс Сансом таймлайна стал первой из ошибок, образующих концепцию Glitchtale. * Эта анимация собрала десять миллионов просмотров спустя 678 дней после публикации. * Изначально это должна была быть просто анимация битвы, но в итоге появилась целая серия анимаций, известная как "Glitchtale". * После "Megalomaniac" файл сохранения Фриск стал называться "Frisk" вместо "Chara". * 28 февраля 2018 года в честь второго дня рождения Glitchtale была выпущена переанимированная версия этого эпизода, выполненная Хаэль Пэньялосой и Super youmn'ой. * Значение слова "megalomaniac" раскрывается в самом начале эпизода: "Мегаломаньяк — человек, обладающий навязчивым желанием владеть силой." * Перед выпуском "Megalomaniac" Камила опубликовала три gif-изображения. en:Megalomaniac es:Megalomaniac pl:Megalomaniac tr:Megalomaniac Категория:Эпизоды Категория:Первый сезон